


Magic Most Powerful

by thisfrailheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, a sweet little story, and an overload of family love and support, and just a tiny bit of spice, but is it non-magical? you decide, this is most definitely AU, topped off with a very happy ending, with a sprinkling of cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisfrailheart/pseuds/thisfrailheart
Summary: Sometimes, this is what family looks like. ------ ((au af, but I made it cute))
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Magic Most Powerful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winterdwarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterdwarf/gifts).



> This probably isn't what you had in mind when you asked me to continue the story I started in that one chapter of Prompted. But here it is. I had an idea and wrote it down, just for you.  
> I'm so sorry I can't be there today but I hope this makes you smile. Happy birthday. ❤️

“Lena, get back here! Your hands are still wet! Lena! Dammit!” Remus stumbled out of the bathroom, towel in hand.

He’d only taken his eyes off of her for a second while he grabbed a fresh one off the shelf and she’d taken that as her cue to run off. Little mischievous witch, he thought with a smile. Sure, he didn’t really need to worry about her safety as their small house had been child-proofed three times over. _At least._ And she couldn’t even get that far, considering that, while she was definitely faster than he’d ever have guessed, she wouldn’t actually win against his long-legged stride. But he did not like the idea of water dripping onto the new rugs. Or tiny wet hands all over the walls. 

“Uh-oh. Who’s swearing in front of the baby?”, Sirius said, stepping out of the living room down the hall with the giggling child on his hip. 

“She’s not a baby anymore,” Remus answered and jogged up to them. Sighing, he dried Lena’s fingers.

“Fine, I’ll give you that,” Sirius agreed, shrugging. “But you were the one who suggested the no-cursing rule.” 

Sirius laughed as Remus rolled his eyes. “Your dad’s a bit on edge today, isn’t he, Leeny?” 

The girl tilted her head and pursed her lips, thinking. “What’s that?”

“It means he’s grumpy. Is he grumpy?” Sirius explained, making a ‘grumpy’ face to describe what he meant. 

Lena put her hands up and shrugged, her tiny blonde ponytail bobbing. “A little bit?”

“Really?” Sirius asked, feigning incredulity. “Sometimes that means he needs a hug. Do you want to give him a hug?”

After a very enthusiastically screamed “yes!” from the child, they both dove in to smother Remus in hugs and kisses. And while Lena took that as an opportunity to pat Remus’ cheeks and make kissing noises, Sirius took his chance to give a little pep talk.

“It’s just a birthday, love. I know you’re proud of her. Breathe. You’ll be fine,” he whispered in Remus’ ear. 

Then he gave him a quick peck on the lips and pulled back. “And now! Do we need to check on the cake? Or has my kitchen been destroyed?”

“The cake is yellow! It has bees!”, Lena piped up.

Sirius gasped. “Bees are your favorite! Let’s go see it!”

He set her on the floor and off she went to the kitchen, hair whipping and skirt flying. 

“ _Your_ kitchen? Suuure. You can’t even scramble eggs,” Remus teased as they watched their daughter sprint down the hallway. 

“That’s because you do it so damn well. Very satisfying.” Sirius winked then followed Lena into the kitchen. 

Remus swallowed, unable to keep from blushing even after all these years of innuendoes. “You-!” 

He was met with laughter. 

***

An hour and 3 tantrums later - not all of them were Lena’s but let’s not mention it - the birthday guests started arriving. They didn’t have a large family but their love was felt all throughout the house. 

James and Lily arrived first. They brought Harry, whose nose was constantly in a book these days, as well as a bag full of presents. Godparents’ duty, they called it. Sirius thought it might actually be a fresh serving of ice-cold revenge, for spoiling Harry the very same way. 

Then there were Andie and Ted, the only family Sirius had left after his uncle had died. Dora had planned on coming but then gotten into trouble at school and was now sitting in detention with her best friend. Pranksters, both of them, Andie always said with a very pointed look in Sirius’ direction. 

Peter had brought his fiancée Mary and their puppy, who was scared of the children and also not a huge fan of the noise and had immediately sought refuge under the coffee table. 

Remus’ parents had sent a present for Lena and called because his mother wasn’t feeling well and his father didn’t want to leave her side. 

And last but not least...

“Where’s my little birthday bee?” Marlene called as she and Dorcas walked into the living room. 

The aforementioned ‘birthday bee’ had actually been sitting on Remus’ lap as he tried to free her hands from something sticky that he’d rather not know any details about but as soon as she’d heard them come in, she was off. 

“Mama and Dodo!” she yelled, sticky hands forgotten as she raced over.

Remus hung his head, sighing. It seemed that he just couldn’t win today. Especially not against those two. Lena was smitten. As she should.

“No luck today, hm?” 

Looking up at Sirius, Remus shrugged. He sighed again. Then he got up from the floor and pulled Sirius into a hug. Although a bit surprised about the sudden public display of affection, Sirius went willingly.

“It’s fine. I just want her to be happy. And let’s be honest, we can’t compete with Dorcas and Marlene. We’re not that cool.”

“Hey, speak for yourself!” Sirius laughed. 

“And what are the husbands giggling about?” Marlene said, walking over to them. Dorcas followed suit, carrying the laughing toddler piggyback-style.

Sirius turned around to greet them both with a kiss on the cheek. “Unlike you two, we’re not married. As you very well know, Meadowes.”

Marlene cackled. Dorcas shook her head, clicking her tongue. “A child out of wed-lock? Scandalous!”

Remus nodded, acting outraged and playing along. “You should see the child’s mothers. They’re-”, he looked around, then lowered his voice to a whisper, “-lesbians!”

All four of them gasped, acting shocked. A second later they erupted into laughter. It was interspersed with toddler giggles and squeaks. 

“Oh my, little one, you’re getting quite heavy, aren’t you?” Dorcas said when they’d all caught their breath. She walked over to the sofa to safely set the child down.

Marlene looked at Sirius and Remus, who’d clasped hands and seemed quite solemn all of a sudden. She knew those faces too well not to know what was about to happen. “Don’t say it. Can’t handle it today. She’s getting way too big, way too soon. Did _you_ know she’s that tall? _Christ_.” She glanced over to see Dorcas animatedly conversing with Lena. 

“No thank you necessary. Having her was the easiest thing I’ve ever done,” she added quietly, now actually fighting back tears.

Remus and Sirius embraced her, holding her close. After a moment, Marlene pushed them away. “Alright, alright. Enough with the feelings. I thought this was a birthday party,” she mumbled.

“Birthday party!” Lena yelled from the sofa and made the whole room laugh. 

“Exactly! You’re so smart, little bee!” Marlene agreed with a smile. She turned to Remus and Sirius. “Let’s have cake before I lose my shit completely.”

They gathered all the guests around the table in the kitchen to sing ‘Happy birthday’ and watch Lena blow out the candles. Afterward, they had entirely too many pieces of the fancy yellow cake and opened presents and sat around telling stories and remembering Lena’s milestones up until now. 

Funnily enough, out of all the overly emotional people present today, it was James who cried when they reminisced about her first steps. He’d been here at the time and witnessed her stumble from Remus toward Sirius. 

“She was so cu-u-uute!” he sobbed.

“Alright, James,” Lily sighed, patting his hand while rolling her eyes.

“SO cute!”

“Of course.”

Sirius smiled. Sometimes he couldn’t quite believe just how lucky he was. He found Remus hand next to him on the sofa. Glanced over at the tired toddler in Marlene’s arms. _How lucky we all are_ , he amended.

Just a little while later Andie and Ted said goodbye, followed by Peter and fiancée and dog. Lily and James needed some more time to unglue their 7-year old from one of the books he’d found in Remus’ study and then, after hugs and kisses, were on their way as well. 

Last to leave were Dorcas and Marlene, who’d volunteered to take Lena home for a sleepover. 

“Got everything, little bee?” Dorcas asked and lifted her small suitcase, giving it a quick shake. Lena giggled, then stopped to think. 

“Yes!” She began jumping on the spot, laughing, her grey eyes shining bright with happiness. 

“She’s had a lot of sugar today. You’ll have fun,” Remus said, grinning. He was leaning against the wall in the hallway, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Who said we’re not going to give her the same amount of sugar tomorrow and bring her back just like this, hm?” Marlene offered with a mischievous grin.

Sirius’ eyes widened. “You know we love you, right?”

Marlene laughed. “Oh, so you remember.”

The girls waved goodbye and left. Their laughter could be heard even after Sirius had closed the door.

Sirius sagged against the wall next to Remus. As happy as he was, he thanked the gods that birthdays only happened once a year. The chaos in the kitchen and living room was a thing of nightmares. 

“Come on, let’s clean up.”

He straightened and turned to leave but Remus grabbed his hand, stopping him from moving away. 

“Hm?”

Remus tugged at his hand and pulled him back. He pushed him up against the wall and brought their bodies so close together that their noses were touching. 

“Oh. Hello,” Sirius whispered, a little out of breath.

“Hi.” Remus smiled. He let his hands wander, his fingertips dancing up Sirius’ arms and cradling his face.

Sirius gasped and relaxed into the touch but couldn’t help but smile. “Really? _Now_?”

Remus bent his head and kissed him. It was soft yet forceful and made Sirius’ lips tingle. He moaned and wound his arms around Remus’ waist, trying to pull him even closer. “Oh shit. Now. _Definitely now._ ”

Remus chuckled. He’d actually had a different plan but decided to indulge his lover a little longer and deepened the kiss. Sirius gave as good as he got and brought their hips together for some delicious friction. Moving as one for a few moments, they chased their pleasure. 

Breaking the kiss, Remus gasped, their breath mingling. Oh, how he wanted to finish this. But there was something else he needed to do before he lost his nerve. And his mind. Sirius was very good at making that happen.

He leaned forward, bringing his mouth to Sirius’ ear. “Marry me?” he whispered.

Sirius shivered, a low groan escaping him. “If this is your idea of dirty talk, keep going.”

Remus waited for his question to register fully. He should probably have clarified but he was slightly preoccupied with panicking and holding his breath. 

Sirius stilled. Then he pushed Remus away slightly so he could look him in the eye. “Wait...are you- This isn’t just because of what Meadowes said, right? This is- You’re actually-”

Remus let go of Sirius and pulled a small leather satchel out of his back pocket. He tipped it into the palm of his hand, revealing a simple silver wedding band. “I had this made months ago. I simply never...found the right moment. Today I realized that there will never be that one perfect moment because...all of the moments I get with you are perfect. Sure, we fight. But we always make up. Sometimes more than once.” He chuckled.

“You’re...everything. All of it. Such a brilliant dad. Fine, so you can’t cook but I do well enough in a kitchen for all three of us. You’re a fantastic friend. Great at your job. And an amazing partner. There’s nobody I’d rather have by my side. I want you forever. Today and tomorrow and in the next life and the one after that. Marry me?” 

“Remus,” Sirius whispered, overwhelmed with emotion. 

“You can take your time,” Remus said. He put one arm around Sirius’ waist and brought their foreheads together. “I’ll wait.”

“Yes.” Sirius grabbed Remus’ face and pulled him in for a kiss. “Yes!”

“Yes?”

“Yes! Yes yes yes!”

Remus lifted the hand with the ring. Sirius sniffled, taking it from him to look at it properly. He gasped when he saw the inscription. _Magic most powerful._

“Our love was written in the night sky. Ancient. Strong. The most powerful kind of magic,” Remus whispered, now tearing up too. 

“And the ruby…?” Sirius asked as he saw the little stone set into the band right after the engraving.

Remus nodded. “For Lena.”

Sirius held out his hand and Remus slid the ring onto his finger. It fit perfectly. Snaking his hands around Remus’ neck, Sirius pressed up against him. Remus, his hands on Sirius’ hips now, grinned. “What about cleaning up?”

“Can wait. You started this.” He sighed, enjoying the feeling of Remus’ hands on him and the way they were pulling him in. “Finish it.”

“Gladly.”

_**FIN** _


End file.
